Un encuentro menos violento
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Una linea de tiempo según yo, un tanto mas orgánica entre ambos universo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una cronología que se me ocurrió que podría ocurrir según mi perspectiva de ambos universos, también modificando algo de la línea de tiempo de Halo, porque siendo honestos que produzcan Los cañones Mac por el 2500 y que el viaje FTL sólo sea de 2,5 años luz por día en más de 200 años de haberlo descubierto es en mi opinión ridículo, también omitiré a los segadores y para ser justos también a los Forerunner, sólo para hacer las cosas menos complicadas, en el caso de los segadores asumiremos que los Proteanos los pudieron destruir y que los relés de masa tenían un sistema de auto reparado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2100: La humanidad ya tiene la tecnología para producir más de 10 gigantones de poder en misiles nucleares específicamente diseñados para detonar en asteroides que puedan colisionar con el planeta, la colonización de la luna se lleva a cabo, la eficiencia de los reactores de fusión alcanzado un punto extremo y la recolección de Helio 3 se lleva a cabo en la superficie de la luna.

En este momento las superpotencias y alianzas de la tierra empiezan a crear más de 30 puestos de Avanzada en Marte, sin contar los que ya se construyeron en el 2050 por una colaboración mundial de las principales potencias y Naciones secundarias.

2130: La nave espacial más grande que el hombre haya sido capaz de crear se termina de ensamblar este año, la nave tiene un tamaño de 430 metros de largo, 190 de ancho y 120 de alto.

La esperanza de vida humana logra llegar a los 160 años en promedio en los países desarrollados y en los países que en los años 2010 se consideraban en desarrollo, exceptuando varios sectores de África y Asia, los cuales todavía tienen problemas que resolver, se espera que si la situación se estabiliza completamente con algo de ayuda la ONU y apoyo de las demás naciones, estos podrán salir adelante en 30 años.

2160 las naciones más pobres de la tierra para ese momento ya han logrado alcanzar un estatus de vida aceptable, según la gran mayoría de Naciones y colonias espaciales.

2164-2170: La guerra interplanetaria comienza debido a discusiones y problemas que las colonias en las lunas de Júpiter y Saturno tuvieron, sumado a facciones comunistas y fascistas en el espacio y los conflictos que se dieron con el pasar del tiempo la guerra detona.

Esta termina con la fundación y Victoria de la UNSC, los gobiernos de la Tierra y las colonias se dan cuenta de que tendrá que desarrollar un método de viaje FTL o enfrentarán la superpoblación el sistema solar, también inicia los procesos de transformación de Marte.

El desarrollo de motores y propulsores más potentes se dan en este conflicto, sin contar el aumento de deficiencia de las armas de fusión y por último se desarrolla un cañón de aceleración magnética capaz de producir 2 kilotones de poder cinético puro y precisó.

2250: La población del sistema solar alcanza los 21 mil millones de habitantes esto sumado a las políticas de no tener tantos hijos, que antaño se utilizaron en la antigua nación de China, ha impedido un crecimiento tan desenfrenado de la población humana, gran parte de la terraformacion de Marte se lleva a cabo en un esfuerzo por aliviar la cantidad de población que habitan el sistema solar, sin contar de que se inicia la colonización pesada y militarización (para impedir más revueltas y guerras) de las lunas de Júpiter y Saturno, también se empiezan a crear estaciones espaciales que orbitan alrededor de la Tierra, la luna, Marte y hasta Venus.

La esperanza de vida humana alcanza los 250 años.

2290: Los proyectos de colonización de las lunas de Júpiter y Saturno, están en un 80% de su desarrollo.

2291: Se desarrolla el viaje Slipspace el cual permite viajar actualmente un año luz por cada cuatro días, esta noticia provoca que tanto las Naciones Unidas, la UNSC y las colonias en el sistema solar, tengan una luz de esperanza para poder aliviar la carga que soporta el sistema solar.

En este momento de la historia de la humanidad, todavía quedaba mucho material por minar en el cinturón de asteroides, así que en un megaproyecto se inicia, la creación de naves colonia de más de 2 kilómetros se inicia, sin contar naves menores qué transportan materiales de construcción y robots de trabajo, se inicia la producción de IA para operar estas naves y se invierten millones de dólares en hacer el viaje Slipspace más rápido.

2362: Inicia la primera gran ola de colonización humana, para este momento de la historia el viaje FTL logra más de 3 años luz por día, la esperanza de vida humana con esta ola de colonización alcanzando un tope de 350 años, se inicia la construcción de la armada de la UNSC por temor a revueltas y a los posibles futuros piratas que podrían surgir.

Barcos de más de 500 metros a más de 1.2 kilómetros se crean, la utilización de energía de antimateria y también de armamento se empieza a desarrollar por este tiempo, los cañones Mac alcanza el rango de 40 kilotones en el caso de las fragatas.

2378: Se descubre un nuevo elemento, el cual es apodado elemento cero, si bien ya se sabía de la existencia de este, se creía que era tan poco en el universo, debido a las muestras encontradas en el sistema solar, que era virtualmente inexistente.

Sistemas como Arcturus tienen grandes trazas de este elemento, según los científicos de seguir encontrando mas podrán crear cosas interesantes según ellos.

Los avances en la ciencia médica han logrado que los seres humanos puedan sobrevivir más de 420 años.

Debido a la migración tan potente el sistema solar, se vacía casi al 70% de población original.

Colonias como Reach se crean, las demás colonias las cuales alcanzan a hacer más de 200, sin contar a la Tierra y las que hay en el sistema solar, las cuales alcanzan más de 20 millónes de habitantes en los primeros 30 años y algunas inclusive logran más de 100 millones.

También se inicia la creación de las colonias exteriores por este tiempo.

2390: Se finalizan las construcciones de las colonias exteriores.

2430: La humanidad está viviendo una era de oro, barcos de poco más de 3 kilómetros se han creado, estaciones espaciales de 8 kilómetros también se han creado, la esperanza de vida humana ha alcanzado los 510 años, la pobreza en el sistema solar y las colonias interiores prácticamente no existen.

Pero por desgracia por este tiempo las colonias exteriores empiezan a quejarse de que no se les toma muy en cuenta políticamente y también de que han sufrido de malos tratos laborales y problemas de salud, la administración colonial decide dar apoyo a estas demandas.

Pero por desgracia no es suficiente el esfuerzo comienza.

2431-2524: La insurrección provocó millones de muertes y a su vez la administración colonial y la UNSC ha tenido que dar grandes golpes a está, dando también una mala imagen de ellos a las colonias exteriores.

Debido a la necesidad de mejores comunicaciones, dar reformas políticas y también mejorar las naves y armamento de la época, se ha avanzado bastante en la tecnología y la ciencia.

Los barcos de guerra ya son capaces de ir a más 9 años luz por día, los cañones de aceleración magnética de las fragatas pueden alcanzar tras 40 segundos de carga una potencia de 90 kilotones, y se han creado satélites de comunicación hacia las colonias exteriores (que si bien no son instantáneos si han mejorado la comunicación de los gobiernos), para este punto la humanidad tiene más de 800 colonias.

Se descubre el potencial de la biótica tras experimentos con animales, también se ha podido potenciar y acelerar la velocidad de las rondas Mac gracias al apoyo del elemento cero, se basa en las técnicas de clonación y también se desarrolla el proyecto Orión el cual a pesar de no dar los mejores resultados, inicia una ola de experimentación con clones los cuales a pesar de fallar, han dado datos importantes a el futuro proyecto SPARTAN.

2525: El programa Esparta se desarrolla para combatir a la insurrección, en una colonia, investigadores del gobierno colonial descubren unas instalaciones Proteanas, y la información de los relés de masa.

Esto provoca que la UNSC inicie la construcción de una gran armada de guerra utilizando fondos de donde los puedan sacar, inclusive creando fondos falsos.

2553: Termina la insurrección en más de un 98%, se logra utilizar el elemento cero más los viajes Slipspace para avanzar más de 60 años luz por día, por desgracia esto provoca que la nave sólo pueda hacerlo tres veces seguidas Antes de que los motores se averíen y mate a la tripulación, sin contar que tras cada santo se tienen que detener para enfriar los motores por más de un día.

Así que sólo barcos de más de 2.8 kilómetros pueden utilizarlo de forma Lo más seguro posible, pero para este punto de la historia el viaje por elemento cero sólo puede ir a 8 años luz y el de Slipspace 15 años más por día.

Plataformas orbitales con más de 50 gigatones de potencia cinética orbitan la Tierra, Reach, las colonias interiores y parte de las colonias exteriores con proyectos para desarrollar y fortificar aunque sea mínimamente todas las colonias posibles de la humanidad.

La mayoría de planetas habitados por los humanos tiene ascensores espaciales.

2554: Se descubre un relé de masa e inician experimentos con este.

Tras probar y explorar la red de relés de masa y tras múltiples exploraciones de estos en el brazo de orión se descubre que estos están bastante alejados de la gran mayoría de territorio humano.

También se descubren múltiples mundos habitables en estos. Tras los malos momentos que pasaron con la insurrección deciden que lo mejor es desarrollar las colonias y dejar la colonización para otro momento.

Eso sí, no se impide la exploración meticulosa y cuidadosa de los Red.

2557: Se descubre a los Turianos con una batalla espacial de corta duración, donde éstos logran destruir los barcos exploradores, salvo uno, el cual da aviso a la administración colonial.

Este explica que mientras estudiaba un relé de masa y lo activaron, los extraños alienígenas procedieron abrir fuego, sobre sus naves, la administración colonial al tener los barcos más a la mano, decidieron fortificar la colonia más cercana hacia el Relé, por desgracia estos barcos son viejos y posiblemente Terra Nova, no tolero mucho el ataque, siendo una colonia de sólo 30 millones y sin defensas orbitales.

Sólo fragatas y corbetas están para defender, dicho sea de paso ni siquiera están actualizadas con armamento moderno, Solo para que dos semanas después y tras enviar un mensaje de auxilio a la UNSC los Turianos ataquen y logran dañar severamente las naves obsoletas de la Administración colonial.

Sólo la Heracles logrado salir de la batalla, el resto queda lisiado.

2558: Tras la llegada de la flota de respuesta de la humanidad, estos logran derrotar fácilmente en él espacio a Los Invasores, pero en tierra estos los hacen sangrar por cada centímetro de terreno, de no ser por el uso de armas nucleares y hackeo por parte de las inteligencias artificiales, la batalla hubiese tenido muchas más bajas humanas.

Ambos bandos se movilizan para una guerra total de no ser por la intervención de las Asaris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Humano, no conoces tu lugar, son unos recién llegados peligrosos que se niegan a la mayoría del comercio, abrió más de 120 relés de masa, utiliza IA y se niega unirse al consejo.", el general Turiano hace una pausa y toma un sorbo de agua, "Y quieres que los dejemos solos en el espacio".

El humano solo responde "Bueno esto sonara algo feo, no hemos colonizado ni un solo planeta en los relés y nos dedicamos a estar en nuestro clúster, así que", el humano hace una pausa, "Que le importa"

Extracto de vídeo después de la 4 reunión humano-consejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno y que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

21 de Diciembre de 2558: Se realizan las reuniones con los turianos y como mediadores a las asari, en la reunión se llegó al acuerdo de mala gana, por ambas parte, tanto humanos como turianos.

Ninguna de las partes pagará por el daño provocado a la otra y los dos bandos tendrán que devolver los soldados capturados.

La resolución creara odio y repudio para ambas partes.

2559: A inicios de este año se realizan las reuniones con el consejo de la ciudadela, donde la Jerarquía Turiana, las Repúblicas Asari y la Unión Salariana darán la bienvenida a la especie humana.

La reunión se lleva de manera bastante neutral, donde se decidieron establecer relaciones políticas más no comerciales, decepcionando a Los embajadores Volus y Asaris.

Cuando se les preguntó a los humanos porque no quisieron establecer relaciones comerciales para comprar materias primas, sus embajadores dijeron.

"No tenemos necesidad alguna de intercambios comerciales, sumado el hecho de que nos atacaron, no creo que veamos un buen negocio en esto, no por el momento", el embajador hace una pequeña pausa "Además cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocer su existencia, unos pocos meses, y sólo hace no más de 3 semanas entablamos conversaciones diplomáticas, no los conocemos ni en lo más mínimo, mínimo esperar unos 10 años o más en mi opinión", el embajador luego procede a mirar a las 3 carreras menores que conforman partes de la ciudadela, "Además qué clase de especie que ha logrado el viaje Interestelar y que se respete, depende de forma tan masiva de otras para recibir materias primas, y no, no creo que cuente lo del físico, pues al final del día, ¿la maquinaria está para eso no?".

Tras las palabras de Los embajadores humanos, muchos tildaron a la especie de arrogante, los Salarianos no tuvieron problemas con estos pero las demás especies se llevaron una mala imagen de esto, los Turianos los tildaron de arrogante sólo porque pudieron resistir a ellos y de una posible amenaza, las Asaris encontraron a la especie humana considerablemente violenta e irrespetuosa, qué necesita ser dirigida para el buen camino por la comunidad galáctica, de lo cual esperan que se sumen dentro de 5 años.

Las demás especies sólo los vieron como infractores peligrosos, sumado al hecho de que utilizaron arsenal nuclear de rango de megatones en un mundo de jardín y haber abierto 120 reles de masa.

Mientras tanto los altos mandos del gobierno humano consideraron que fue buena idea adquirir información de las naves alienígenas antes de llegar a la diplomacia, aunque se le reprocho al embajador por posiblemente insultar a 3 especies alienígenas.

Aunque muchos humanos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, en cuanto a la dependencia que las especies tenían entre ellas.

El gasto militar para el ejército convencional, los proyectos secretos y la armada espacial aumenta mucho más, puesto que ya saben que hay vida inteligente y si bien estos prefirieron la paz, la UNSC prefiere no arriesgarse.

Actualizar con armamento mejorado al gobierno colonial y producir busques de elemento cero para las patrullas del clúster local.

La creación de cruceros y portadores, de 1.4 km y 1.8 km se inicia, cañones de aceleración magnética convencionales adaptados y mejorados con elemento cero, e integración de Barrera cinéticas.

Este mismo año tras adquirir un conocimiento mejor de estas por fuentes externas al consejo de la ciudadela, el gobierno unificado de la tierra inicial el proyecto para producir escudos energéticos.

2564: Tras estar años en el aislamiento auto impuesto y mejorando sus colonias con mejor seguridad, mejoras políticas, reformas sociales y una buena industrialización.

El consejo de la ciudadela les ofrece entrar como miembro a la humanidad, a pesar de lo que los ciudadanos promedios hubieran creído tras la visita de las naves Asari, que eso implicaría entrar como un gran jugador en la comunidad Galáctica a nivel de los tres grandes, resultó ser un mal entendido por parte de los seres humanos, esto implica que sí se unen tendrán que limitar su flota y reducir sus mejoras genéticas que han alargado y mejorado la vida humana de forma extrema, sin contar de qué estarían a nivel de las tres especies demás bajo rango en la ciudadela.

La humanidad prefirió declinar lo más cortes posible la oferta.

Lo cual según los seres humanos, llevo a una reacción extremadamente rara por parte de los extraterrestres.

Según el embajador enviado a hablar con el consejo, estos estaban sorprendidos pues en sus propias palabras, "No logro entender porque le ponen tanta importancia a eso, es como si nadie los hubiera rechazado antes" a lo que el consejero turiano respondió algo enojado "Efectivamente Jamás nadie desde que los contactamos ha rechazado la oferta".

Esto provocó un tanto más al rechazo a la humanidad.

2570: La población del Consejo de la ciudadela aunque algo menos paranoica, todavía desconfía de los seres humanos ya que éstos no tienen idea de qué cosas han estado haciendo estos en su territorio.

Mientras tanto, tras adquirir tecnología por fuentes de terceros, los seres humanos han mejorado su sistema de comunicación a un nivel impresionante, los problemas con las colonias exteriores se están resolviendo se de una manera increíblemente buena, todo esto gracias a mejores comunicaciones casi en tiempo real.

El proyecto coloso se pone en marcha y también el proyecto experimental infinity también.

La creación de estaciones de más de 20 kilómetros se inician en esta época, y la esperanza de vida logra subir a más de 680 años.

Los seres humanos están viendo a las demás especies alienígenas como estancadas, ya que su nivel tecnológico es bueno en los primeros cientos de años de desarrollo de una especie espacial, pero éstos tienen más de 2000 años y son un conglomerado, lo cual los decepciona bastante nivel general.

Por este tiempo desde que se encontraron con el consejo de la ciudadela la humanidad sólo ha marcado su territorio y el consejo lo ha aceptado, no obstante estos todavía no saben que poseen inteligencias artificiales, las especies del Consejo de la ciudadela lo toman como un mito ya que creen que ni siquiera los seres humanos serían tan estúpidos, aunque hay parte de la población que lo duda.

Para este momento de la historia humana, todas las colonias exteriores logran una población por encima de los 15 millones de habitantes.

2590: Se inician proyectos de terraformación en el cluster local para crear mas colonias, se espera que dentro de 8 años la humanidad alcance más de 1100 colonias.

2598: Mucha información del proyecto Spartan se empieza utilizar para mejorar físicamente a los seres humanos, inicialmente mucho más seguro pero su vez menos efectivo, los seres humanos empiezan a hacerse más grandes más fuertes, más inteligentes y además de lograr ampliar la vida humana a más de 830 años.

Según encuestas, foros de internet e incluso por el propio gobierno. Si se unieron al consejo de la ciudadela o respetarán sus leyes, estos estarían quebrantando una cantidad ridículamente alta.

Los proyectos Coloso que son barcos de más de 4 kilómetros y medio se terminan, y el proyecto Infinity también, siendo el barco más grande construido por la humanidad con más de 5 km.

Las nuevas colonias van desde los 500.000 habitantes a poco más de 3 millones.

La humanidad efectivamente tiene más de mil planetas bajo su control.

2600: Espías salarianos logran colar información al consejo de que la humanidad utiliza inteligencias artificiales, las críticas y demandas por parte de estos a los seres humanos fueron muy duras, pero al no estar en el consejo de la ciudadela no tienen porque acatar sus órdenes que consistían en desmantelar sus inteligencias artificiales, tampoco se vieron afectados económicamente ya que el comercio es muy bajo entre los dos grupos.

La jerarquía turiana y muchos de sus habitantes miran los seres humanos cómo irresponsables, e incluso se llega a alegar que sería bueno tenerlos como carrera cliente para mantenerlos bien vigilados.

Los humanos sin más opciones deciden mejorar su imagen abriéndose más políticamente a la población del Consejo de la ciudadela, principalmente para evitar una posible amenaza por parte de estos, aunque por desgracia no funciona del todo bien, ya que estos lo ven como un intento desesperado por parte de los seres humanos.

Incluso algunos hablan de anexarlos a la fuerza.

En este momento la humanidad a avanzado demasiado, al punto de empezar a superar el consejo de la ciudadela como conjunto en aspectos tecnológicos, todavía siendo inferiores en números pero superiores en potencias de ataque.

El proyecto de tránsito entre el clúster local inicia, el proyecto simple consiste en crear relés de masa inferiores en todos los aspectos de los reales, pero que son de extrema utilidad para mejorar el comercio en el clúster.

Esta información también se coló hacia el consejo, pero sólo eso, no tuvieron los planos ni nada comprometedor.

La consejera Asari dijo al enterarse "Jajaja.. Estos humanos que se creen que son, ¿Proteanos?" esta procedió a seguirse riendo de la idea, curiosamente los otros 2 consejeros jamás esperaron eso de ella.

2630: Los humanos logran crear su red inferior, pero increíblemente avanzada para los estándares actuales.

El comercio Se dispara entre los seres humanos.

La humanidad con su tecnología más el elemento cero que ayuda a potenciar está, están en la cima tecnológica de la galaxia conocida.

Es más muchos humanos actualmente miden más de 1.90 según los últimos censos todo eso Gracias a las modificaciones genéticas y la esperanza de vida alcanzó los 950 años estimados.

Los viajes por el espacio deslizante logran llegar a más de 40.5 años luz por día además de descubrir cómo comunicarse a través de este.

Naves de 8 kilómetros para producción y reparación orbitan la Tierra.

La humanidad vuelve a aislarse de la población galáctica los cuales sólo los ven con no muy buenos ojos.

La construcción de la estación de defensa de Reach se inicia.

2640: La construcción de la estación de defensa de Reach se termina, La estación espacial tiene más de 32 km de alto y 12 kilómetros de largo, con los recientemente desarrollados escudos energéticos y cañones de aceleración magnética de rango de gigatones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bueno odio admitirlo, pero los humanos de verdad lograron construir sus relés de masa" dijo la consejera asari a las matriarcas.

"Yo propongo que utilicemos el regalo de la diosa para finalmente ponernos al día" sólo para que todos los presentes respondieran sí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno siempre me pregunté cómo sería la humanidad de Haló con un avance un tanto más realista, considerando lo que se avanza actualmente y lo que lograron en la serie, además siempre tuve curiosidad o al menos así es como me imagino que sería el desarrollo de esta humanidad sin la necesidad de una guerra o el Covenant.


End file.
